


Can't go back

by DeeGee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has something he wants and it's the only way to keep him in the hidden leaf, all the elders agreed. How will Naruto take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't go back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joco).



Naruto slipped on his kimono as he sat up in the bed, he looked back briefly at the sleeping male, chewing on his bottom lip turning back around he didn’t know what to do.

~ earlier that day ~

Naruto slowly started towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had been back for a few weeks now and, with a few threats to the elders, Tsunade had gotten them to agree to keeping Sasuke under house arrest at nights. Anbu would be guarding him during the day. Well, when Naruto didn’t have missions he would be guarding Sasuke, he would be spending time with Sasuke back in Konoha finally. It made him so happy that he ran excitedly over to Sasuke’s house.

Sasuke was back and things would be normal again he couldn’t wait-- Naruto nearly skidded into a wall as he entered the Uchiha manor, he didn’t even bother to knock as he ran straight through the doors. “Yo Teme, guess who!” he yelled happily through the house, only to be stopped in the hallway by a small Nin cat.

“You can’t wear shoes in here. Also, there are kimono’s kept in that room there so you don’t drag dirt and dust inside.”  
Naruto blinked a few times as the cat turned primly, tail flicking back and forth as it walked out of the room., His mouth was agape, words on the tip of his tongue in retort to the prissy feline but he didn’t have enough time to do so. A cat had just talked to him? He shook his head, it was fine he didn’t care, he just wanted to punch/hug Sasuke he wasn’t certain which he’d do first.

Naruto stared blankly at the closet type room full of kimono’s. “For real?” he said in disbelieving tones. Sasuke’s family was weird, Naruto bit his cheek, no he shouldn’t think like that, not on such a taboo subject.

He pulled out light blue kimono, he’d never actually worn one before and he thought it may be kind of fun. Quickly stripping and leaving his clothes discarded on the floor in a messy pile he dressed quickly. He walked out of the room after fiddling his way through tying the damn piece of cloth to hold it shut, moving to where he had heard Sasuke moving around.

“Damn Teme, never knew you wore kimono’s. Sakura would love to know this.” Naruto snickered as he entered the kitchen where Sasuke stood dressed in a dark blue kimono. Ebony eyes met crystal blues and Naruto smiled. “Ready Teme? I’m gonna hit you, then welcome you home.” Naruto’s grin never faded, not even when Sasuke smirked approaching him.

“Who in their right mind would put you in charge of watching anyone?”

Naruto knitted his brows together as Sasuke drew closer, he prepared himself for whatever fight was about to start as he retorted. “Well bastard you’re talking down about me, what category of a threat does that make you, since I am the one here?”

“You shouldn’t talk, Naruto.” Sasuke’s smirk never wavering, placing his hands on the wall, on either side of Naruto’s hips. The move causing confusion to fill bright blue eyes. Naruto was expecting a punch or something, not for Sasuke’s body to practically be pressed against his. ”S-Sasuke?”

“Naruto, did anyone tell you why I came back? Did Tsunade tell you why she actually agreed to let you watch me?”

Naruto’s eyes widened when Sasuke’s knee pressed between his legs, rubbing against a certain area that had Naruto’s heartbeat raising, panic trying to set in and he couldn’t move, frozen In place. “Because you’re my friend, and because the love of my life is still in love with you.” Naruto at this point wasn’t sure what was happening, all he could think of was convincing Sasuke that it wasn’t too late for him to be with Sakura.

Sasuke pulled back, earning him a relieved sigh from Naruto as he did. Though Naruto couldn’t deny the heat that was starting to grow inside his belly at Sasuke’s proximity, no matter how much he wanted to. It had to go back to normal for the sake of his own sanity.

Naruto stared blankly at the cup of tea that was pushed towards him. “You want me to stay right?” Sasuke smirked, leaning against the counter.

“Of course! Everyone does, especially Sakura.” Naruto murmured the last part.

“I don’t care about anyone else, especially Sakura.” Sasuke smirked amusement clear in his voice as Naruto tensed, his fists clenching.

“Then why come back! If you don’t care about any of us?” Naruto gritted out, his face falling slightly at the last.

“The village wants all forms of the Sharingan under their control. I willingly gave it back to them, accepting this punishment, so that they would have no say about what I want or how I get it. But don’t get mad at Tsunade for it, she opposed it. It was the Daimyo and elders who made her agree.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “W-what do you want?” his heart was pounding in his head as he tried desperately to grasp the situation.

“I’ll stay, I’ll play ninja, go on missions, be with the people and try to pretend that I care. All I want in return - is you., You’ll be mine Naruto, completely. You’ll do whatever I want you to, whenever I want you to.” Sasuke’s smirk widened as Naruto’s mouth hung open.

“Y-you’re joking right?” Naruto took a step back as Sasuke moved around the counter towards him, grabbing his arm. “Naruto, that’s the only way I will stay - the choice - is yours.”

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, his mind reeling as he tried to grasp the situation, no, he never wanted Sasuke to leave again no matter what! He didn’t want that to happen ever again… but this? Betraying Sakura’s feelings like that? His own feelings? This was Sasuke though, his best friend, his rival, the person he wasted half his life chasing after…

“You won’t tell Sakura or anyone?” he couldn’t stand hurting her or having anyone else knowing, his fists balled tightly at his sides, fingernails digging into his palms. He had decided a long time ago that he would do anything to get and keep Sasuke here – in Konoha – their home.

Sasuke chuckled, his hands untying Naruto’s kimono with elegant fingers. “ You’re not really in a position to make demands, but whatever, I don’t care, just as long as you remember you don’t touch anyone besides me. You belong to me, Naruto.”

Naruto gripped the fabric between his fingers. “Fine, just don’t ever leave again.” His voice came out slightly broken.

Sasuke gripped Naruto’s hand, earning a surprised look from the blond as Sasuke pulled him towards the bedroom. Naruto’s kimono slipped open and fall slightly off his shoulders as they entered the bedroom.

Naruto’s entire body tensed as Sasuke finished slipping his kimono off.

“Take mine off, Naruto.” Sasuke watched as lightly tanned hands slowly reached out, loosening his clothing before slowly moving up to pull it off.

Naruto really regretted taking off his underwear now, just because he thought it looked funny wearing the two together.

He didn’t look down, he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to think that this was actually happening, that Sasuke would really want this. It seemed so outrageous, so out of character for the Uchiha. However, he couldn’t bring himself to stop, to say no-- he just couldn’t do it.

Sasuke lifted his hand, gripping Naruto’s chin, causing Naruto to open his mouth. Not giving Naruto a chance to speak, Sasuke plundered his mouth roughly, pulling Naruto down on the bed with him as his hands started exploring.

Naruto tried to fight it, his body reacted against his will to Sasuke’s touches, no matter how wrong he told himself it was. It shouldn’t be like this, this wasn’t how this was supposed to turn out. Naruto’s eyes snapped open when Sasuke’s warmth left his body, he looked at the other male questioningly. Maybe, maybe Sasuke was kidding? The whole thing had been a joke, right?

Sasuke pressed himself against the wall, smirking down at Naruto. “Since you seem to be so lost in your own thoughts, you take over. Get us ready, then I want you to ride me.”

Naruto was sure his chin had hit the bed as he stared in abject disbelief at Sasuke. He tried to ignore the fact that for some reason he was hard, his cock slightly twitching in reaction to what Sasuke had told him to do-- it didn’t happen.

Sasuke had obviously gone insane, he was a complete fucking mad man, that was the only explanation for it.

“I’m not going to wait forever, Naruto.” Sasuke’s lips twitched in mirth at the stunned look on his soon to be lover’s face.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he moved forward, he had to do this, there was no other way. If it was to keep Sasuke from leaving again, he could do it, he would have to…

“Y-you won’t rethink this?” Naruto whispered as Sasuke chuckled almost darkly.

“Position? We can do others later.” Naruto fought back his retort, he wouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t risk losing Sasuke again.

“Well, Naruto, do you want me to leave?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he looked up. “W-what, no! It’s just...” Naruto bit his bottom lip, he couldn’t admit that, he just couldn’t.

“You’re a virgin Naruto, seriously?” Sasuke snorted. “I should have figured as much. It’s fine though actually, I think I like it better that way.” Sasuke gripped the sides of Naruto’s head, pulling his face down to his cock. “Suck.”

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line briefly when the erection pressed against his lips. He couldn’t resist, he knew that already, with a deep breath he opened his mouth slightly, bent on not completely giving Sasuke his way.

“Have it your way, if you choke I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Sasuke sneered, pushing into Naruto’s mouth, the blonds eyes growing wide again.

Naruto choked briefly around the cock in his mouth, saliva dripped down his chin from Sasuke’s rough actions. He did his best to keep from choking and gagging, as Sasuke gripped his hair almost painfully using it to lever Naruto’s head back and forth on his shaft.

“See? Wouldn’t it have been better if you’d just done it?” Sasuke spoke huskily, smirking as Naruto’s eyes clenched shut, still trying to keep from choking anymore and doing his best to ignore anything Sasuke may say.

Sasuke pulled Naruto’s head back, making a popping sound as those lips slipped from his cock. Sasuke stared down into the slightly flushed males face. “Well, should we start the real fun?”

Naruto bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose as he fought the urge to tell Sasuke to fuck off, so he could pretend this never happened.

“Well you’re as stubborn as always. I guess I wouldn’t like it any other way, there wouldn’t be any fun in it if you completely submitted to me.” Sasuke pulled the reluctant Naruto forward and onto his lap. “But it looks to me like though your resisting mentally, your body has already accepted me.” Sasuke mused as he eyed Naruto’s hardened shaft.

Naruto frowned, avoiding Sasuke’s face as he turned his head away, feeling Sasuke’s erection pressing against his ass. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to think that he was actually hard because of this bastard. All he had to do was give Sasuke what he wanted and be his, anything else, like talking, being happy, being friends, was no longer a possibility.

Naruto tried to pull back from the other man when a wet finger pushed inside of him, the grip on his waist and the look on Sasuke’s face stopped him from getting away. He didn’t know where the lube came from, he guessed that he should be grateful that Sasuke even bothered to use any. But he’d never voice it.

Naruto took a deep breath as he rested his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, which was probably a mistake on it’s own, he didn’t care right now. He had two fingers in his ass stretching him wide. It was an uneasy feeling that furled in his gut, but it was bearable for the most part.

Naruto grunted when those fingers where removed, he didn’t want to look down at the bastard, knowing full well, from the glimpses he’d caught, that Sasuke’s was wider than two fingers, he was doing it on purpose.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the press of Sasuke’s tip to his entrance a feral scream ripping from his throat as a matter of seconds, the slightly lubed cock was shoved deep inside of him. The corner of his eyes stung at the burn and near ripping sensation, he wanted to cry out, tell Sasuke he hated him, tell him he was a bastard, but all he could do was gasp, trying to get his breathing under control, preying that Sasuke wouldn’t move yet. He knew, that if Sasuke moved, he may actually die, maybe he was being overly dramatic, but it was how he felt at the moment – he felt like his body was being split in two.

He heard Sasuke’s heavy breathing and he was ashamed to realize that it was actually calming him for whatever reason. He felt stretched to his limits. Sasuke’s hand slipped between his legs. stroking his wilting cock back to life. It felt good. But it didn’t completely take away the uneasy feeling of having something so thick in his ass.

Naruto gasped slightly when Sasuke shifted, brushing across something that momentarily took away the pain, leaving a deep sense of wanting, wanting to feel it again.

He didn’t mean to release a pleasured moan when Sasuke lifted him, aiming for that spot and earning another needy sound from Naruto as the blond focused on the pleasure coming from each stroke.

Sasuke smirked as he moved both hands to Naruto’s hips, gripping tightly as he picked up his pace, satisfied with the sounds coming from Naruto. They only encouraged him to do this more often, as long and as many times as he possibly could, it had been a really good idea to come back. He knew Naruto would be worth it, the body and the heat wrapping around him was really worth returning to a place he hated.

“Aahh…” Naruto bit back his moans as a hand dropped to his cock stroking in time with Sasuke’s thrusts, he was so close, he couldn’t stand it. He wanted to cum, he really wanted release now.

Sasuke grunted. “Be a good boy and say my name.” He only managed a half assed smirk as Naruto tightened around him, the male shaking his head, as he came with a stifled moan.

Naruto turned to liquid heat as Sasuke continued to thrust upwards into him, after a few moments he felt Sasuke’s come filling him, as he slumped forward, head laying against Sasuke’s chest as he came down from his orgasm. He didn’t speak, neither did, heavy breathing filling the room. Naruto wasn’t sure what Sasuke was thinking, and he didn’t care, he was tired and he wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream…

Naruto’s breathing finally evened out as he sat back, trying to pull away since they were done. He just wanted to leave and fast, but Sasuke stopped him. “We’re not done yet Naruto. I told you I wanted you to ride me, we will do it over and over again until you do it right.” Sasuke smirked as Naruto tensed, tired blue eyes widening.

This couldn’t be happening.

~*~

Naruto slipped on his sandals as he started out of the compound, ignoring the questioning gazes of the Anbu as he started down the street, stopping briefly and turning towards the guards at the gate. “ Tell Lady Tsunade to find someone else to watch him for awhile, just say to him that I‘m on a mission.” he didn’t wait for a response.

There was no happy ending to this, he should have known things couldn’t be the same, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Sasuke’s cum was running down his thighs, his words in his mind. Naruto made his way home in silence, defeat raining heavily in his heart as the sky clouded over with thick, black clouds. As the rain started falling, everything came down to this moment… there would never be any other option, he would have to break the heart of the one he loved.

He belonged to Sasuke now… there was no other way to keep him here, other than to crush Sakura’s love for them both…  
With that thought in mind, he realized just how much he hated Sasuke right then…

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by theblackthorn
> 
> for joco


End file.
